


entre nous

by sunderhavelton



Series: pas de trois [2]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunderhavelton/pseuds/sunderhavelton
Summary: Mr. Cutter and Warren Kepler have a little chat.





	entre nous

“You have to admit it would be interesting,” Cutter muses from his perch on Kepler’s desk. One foot is planted firmly on the ground and the other is kicked up between Kepler’s thighs. He presses that foot forwards and Kepler has to fight not to grind up against the sole of his shoe. Kepler’s hands tighten on the arms of his chair.

“I will admit that, yes,” he says through gritted teeth. “Sir, I-”

Cutter shushes him and gently grinds his shoe down on the bulge in Kepler’s pants, the patent leather glinting from the fluorescent lights above them. Kepler chokes down a groan. 

“How should we go about it?” He asks, cheery and nonchalant. “Romantic dinner? Meeting gone awry? Chance encounter in the lab after hours?”

“Jacobi doesn’t like having sex in the lab,” Kepler grinds out before Cutter can elicit another embarrassing noise from him. 

“Really?” Cutter asks, as if it was a surprise. “Speaking from experience?”

“Maybe,” Kepler replies, daring to look Cutter in the eyes. “And don’t waste your money on him, he wouldn’t appreciate high quality food and drink, no matter how much it costs.”

“And you wouldn’t want me buying him away from you, would you?” Cutter laughs when Kepler averts his eyes. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Warren. Besides, what’s the fun in buying something you can talk your way into getting for free?”

Kepler doesn’t say anything, but he presses back into his chair, away from the gentle pressure of Cutter’s foot on his dick. Cutter quietly follows him. 

“So, dinner’s out,” he continues. “How about a meeting, then? We can have a quick chat about how you’re finding things here now that you’re both constantly out of the office too.”

“That sounds fine, sir,” Kepler says, struggling to keep his voice even. Cutter is running the toe of his shoe up and down the faint outline of Kepler’s dick through his slacks while they speak. 

“Perfect,” Cutter purrs. “How about this Thursday? Say, four thirty? I’ll put it in your schedule.”

“Yes sir.” Kepler nods while Cutter continues to tease him. 

“Great,” Cutter says. A sharp grin starts to encompass his features. “We can iron out the little details later. You’ve been such a good boy for me, Warren.”

Cutter puts his foot down on the floor, and Kepler exhales. 

“Thank you, sir,” he says slowly. Cutter pushes off from the desk and sinks to his knees in front of him. Kepler keeps his hands firmly affixed to the arms of his chair. 

Cutter smooths his hands up Kepler’s thighs. He runs his fingers up the length of Kepler’s erection just visible through his slacks and prods at the tip. 

“Excited, are we?” He says. Kepler keeps quiet, rolls his eyes, and tilts his head back. 

Cutter hums and continues, running his fingers back down to the base of his dick. He then moves to take care of Kepler’s belt, undoing the buckle, tugging his shirt out of the way, unzipping his pants, and freeing his erection. 

Kepler sighs quietly when Cutter wraps his hand around his dick and starts in on finding the right rhythm. Kepler can’t stop his hips from twitching forwards, grinding into Cutter’s hands.

“Relax, Warren,” Cutter orders him, his voice low and quiet. “You’ve done so well already.”

“Sir,” he breathes. 

Cutter mouths his way up Kepler’s dick at an agonizingly slow pace before finally, finally taking the tip into his mouth. Kepler feels his grip on his self-control loosen, and he lets out a low moan. Cutter takes his dick into his mouth in increments, coming up and going back down, further every time. One of Kepler’s hands migrates from the armrest to Cutter’s head, gingerly messing up his neatly styled hair. He’s not ballsy enough to push down, but he does twist his fingers into his hair to ground himself while Cutter teases at his frenum piercing with his tongue. 

Cutter pulls off his dick entirely and focuses on playing with the barbell piercing for a while. Kepler groans, tugging on Cutter’s hair because while the feeling is nice, there’s other things Cutter could be focusing on. 

“You’re in a rush,” Cutter murmurs, mouthing his way down to the base of Kepler’s dick. “Going somewhere?”

“No sir,” Kepler says, desperate. His grip in Cutter’s hair tightens, but he doesn’t pull. His words dissolve into a near silent whine when Cutter flattens his tongue and licks all the way up the underside of his dick and takes it into his mouth. He’s dangerously close to the point of orgasm and Cutter isn’t stopping. 

Kepler moans Cutter’s name and a warning, but he keeps moving his head up and down in a steady rhythm until Kepler cums into his mouth with a gasp. Kepler sinks down and Cutter comes off his dick with a lewd pop. 

Kepler cups the back of Cutter’s head with his hand, and drags him up to meet him halfway in a wet kiss. After a minute Cutter moves to stand, just barely breaking the kiss but not pulling away from his grasp. Once he’s on his feet Kepler kisses him again, his other hand reaching out to palm at Cutter’s own erection. Cutter returns the kiss for a moment, but pulls away before Kepler can really get anywhere with that other hand. 

“Not now,” he says, letting Kepler’s hands fall between them. He checks his watch and adjusts his jacket again. “I have a meeting in fifteen minutes and you’ve really done a number on my hair, so I’ve got to run.”

“Well, don’t let me stop you,” Kepler says, too busy catching his breath to argue. The late-set pangs of regret that usually happen in these situations aren’t giving him any motivation to keep Cutter from getting to his meeting on time either.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Cutter smiles and runs a hand through his hair. “I’ll see you on Thursday.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm garbage this is garbage if you're reading this i don't want to call you garbage but why are you reading this  
> jacobi shows up in the next part i promise


End file.
